Dudley Dursley (ASTOF)
This article concerns the A Simple Twist Of Fate version of Dudley Dursley; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. Dudley Vernon Dursley (born 23 June 1980) was the muggle son of Petunia Evans and Vernon Dursley, the nephew of Marjorie Dursley, Lily Evans and James Potter and the cousin of Harry, Lance and Edward Potter. Biography Childhood Dudley was born on 23 June 1980 about five weeks before his cousin Harry. He is the nephew of Marjorie Dursley and the son of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley. Dudley was pampered, spoiled and indulged on every occasion and by the time he was three, he was overweight and wearing clothes meant for a five year old. At school Dudley's size meant he could beat up people who he did not like. Dudley celebrated his eleventh birthday on 23 June 1991 and his weight had reached an all time high. His presents included a new computer, a second television, a remote control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games, a gold wristwatch, a video recorder, a cine-camera, and a racing bicycle - which was odd, as Dudley hated exercise. When Dudley counted his presents, he was mortified that he had two fewer than his last birthday; he was slightly cheered up when his mother showed him the present from his Aunt Marge, but then he realized he still had one less present than last year. Before he could have a tantrum, Petunia promised that when the family went out, she would buy him two additional presents so he would have more than last year. Satisfied with this, Dudley did not throw a fit. Every year of his life, he went with his family for at least one visit to the Potter Family, even if Dudley did loathe the visits. Unfortunately for him, no matter how large a tantrum, he could not get out of it as his maternal grandmother - whom Petunia wanted her son to have contact with - was there. Physical Description Dudley had watery blue eyes and thick blond hair. Growing up, Dudley was extremely fat. Harry, when they met, often thought Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. Dudley mostly ate junk food and hated exercise and often played video games. He was also incredibly lazy. This may have had something to do with his weight problem. Personality and traits Dudley was an unpleasant and spoiled child. His parents spoiled him to the point of becoming a grossly obese, demanding, selfish, spoiled brat, and manipulative, but most of all, he was extremely ungrateful. During his eleventh birthday, he screamed when he received one fewer gift than he had the previous year, making his parents promise to buy him two more. Dudley had a very bad habit of bullying kids who were weaker and as much as five years younger than he was, callously insulted his aunt, uncle and cousins in any way possible, even jeering at Harry about his obviously disturbing nightmares. Relationships Parents Vernon and Petunia spoiled and coddled their son as much as they could. They appeared to buy Dudley anything he wanted, often apparently to waylay a tantrum (Vernon going so far as bribing him to accept a kiss from Aunt Marge). They indulged their son with treats and activities out of blind adoration for the boy. They were generally in denial of the obesity brought on by Dudley's gluttony, which they wrote off as being either the healthy appetite of a growing boy or "puppy fat", and were completely oblivious to the fact that Dudley did not have friends, so much as a schoolyard gang and victims. While Vernon consistently praised his son as if he was extremely masculine and robust, Petunia babied Dudley, calling him "Diddy-kins" well in to his teen years, appearing heartbroken to have to put Dudley on a much-needed diet, and even bursting into tears when Dudley showed marginal affection for his cousins. Category:Articles by HarryPotterRules1